


Bittersweet

by Browa123



Series: Vore Fics? What?! [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, And Atua is chill with vore, Bittersweet story, Bullying, Fantasy elements, Fluff and Angst, Giant/Tiny, I asked Angie, Implied Child Abuse, Implied abuse, Implied digestion, It has dark themes and lots of light moments, M/M, Macro/Micro, Magic, Non-binary Ouma, Only for a little bit though i swear, SO DO NOT MAKE IT OUT TO BE A MEME FOR THE LOVE OF ATUA, Soft Vore, VORE WRITTEN SERIOUSLY, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browa123/pseuds/Browa123
Summary: Ouma disappears, like they always wanted. They run into the old woods and hope they never return to this world of pain and fear.





	1. Run Away, Don't Look Back

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Honebami for help with plot, feedback, advice and support~! You deserve every right to co-create this fic with me.
> 
> I wonder if this is going to be my magnum opis of vore fics, we'll have to wait and see.
> 
> **ALSO, THIS FIC CONTAINS VORE, IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY NOTICED**
> 
> If you're only coming to insult me or Honebami for no reason other than this being a vore fic, or just dislike the idea of a giant person swallowing a tiny person whole, this is the point where you turn back
> 
>  
> 
> **THIS FIC IS NOT SEXUAL IN ANY WAY EITHER, UNDERSTOOD?**
> 
>  
> 
> Those of you here for that should turn back too, because the author is aromantic and asexual. There will be no vore used in this sense.
> 
> **Are we clear? Good.**

Ouma can only hear their own breath as they run farther and farther away.

It's labored breathing. They don't know how long they've been running. All they know is that they need to disappear. Before anyone can find them and drag them back, they need to flee, escape, and never return. Their chest burns, their legs ache, but they can't stop. There's nothing left for the world they're leaving behind, just pain and fear. It would be better if they just... disappeared.

They continue to flee, reaching the edge of the old forest. Those who enter vanish. But vanishing is Ouma's goal, and there is no better place to do so. Stories and fairy tales wouldn't deter them from their goal. They were going to vanish and never return, that was final.

 _"That's right. They're better off without me anyway,"_ they think to themself, attempting to take their mind off their rapidly numbing legs and burning breaths of air. Things could be worse. They could still be back in that hell. But the pain gets harder to ignore as they keep running, and the running starts taking its toll as they trip on a branch in the foliage of the woods, and pass out in the dirt from a lack of oxygen.

"..."

"..."

".....lo?...."

"Are....wake....t?"

There's something calling to Ouma as they regain their consciousness. Their vision is fuzzy and their head is aching, but it wasn't the most important matter to them at the moment. What did matter was where that voice was coming from. Ouma works with their fuzzy vision, making out someone standing over them in the haze and headache.

"Nyahahaha! You're awake!"

"Eyaaaaagh!"

Ouma sits up in a panic, knocking their own head against the stranger's during the confusion. "Owieeeee... what was that fooor?" They whine loudly, rubbing their bruised forehead. The stranger, an odd looking girl with white hair and a yellow coat, was rubbing her head too. She shakes her head, reassesses the situation, and smiles warmly.

"Atua told Angie that a visitor was coming~!" She says cheerily, like Ouma didn't just strike her upside the head with their own skull. "Angie made sure to go berry picking in the spot Atua had directed her! And it caused her to find you passed out in the dirt. So Angie took you back to her cottage in the forest and patched you up!" the odd girl explains. Ouma can barely follow what she's saying, and they thought that they could speak in confusing ways. 

"You were very injured. Angie saw many cuts and bruises... but Angie cleaned and fixed you up so all the bad stuff could heal!" The girl winks and holds up a brush. Ouma notices the bandages around a few parts of their body. They've been patched up pretty well, actually. Why was this girl so nice to them? They'd just met! And moreover.....

"Who even ARE you?" Ouma tilts their head at the Angie person, unsure of what to think of her. She perks up, putting her brush away for the time being, and smiles warmly once again. "Angie is Angie Yonaga. Angie is the prophet to the wise god Atua, and the storyteller of the oldest story known to our kind."

Now she's getting weirder. Some devout kook running around talking about gods and old stories. Ouma doesn't even know what to think of this girl, or what she'll want from them in return for bandaging their wounds. There's always a price, after all. 

"Angie thinks that you are troubled by something," the girl says cooly. "Atua tells me it is a matter I shouldn't divulge in, but he does tell me I should pass on _The Hero's Story_ to you. Rest your mind, listen to the tale, allow yourself to heal, and I shall bestow upon you the knowledge of the mighty Atua..."

Ouma finds themself almost reluctantly complying with Angie, and she begins her story.

**____________________________________________________**

Long ago, when civilization had risen into dominance, power and royalty, terrible tyrants called giants ruled every part of the land on the very world we call home, and we its slaves.

There were many giants; they feasted on humans and commanded them, and the tyrants of unstoppable force ruled the lands for many a generation. The humans pleaded for someone to save them, but no one would come to their aid.

But one day, a human of incredible power was reared. Their eyes bright, hair snow white, clothed in bone and shadow. The time for change had come.

Using their magical prowess, the human soon silenced the giants' reign. The tyrants vanished, all soon banished, and humans won the day. 

The hero's legend, truth be told, has bent like all tales of old. No one knows if it is true, that I'll leave up to you....

**____________________________________________________**

"Zzzzzzzzzz..."

"Were you.... sleeping through Angie's story!?"

"Huh? Oh, story's over. It was great, awesome plot point."

"Angie understands how it is. You're refusing to listen to her because you think she's lying!"

"Well duh. You literally said the story's been twisted."

"Aha! You were listening!"

"....touchè."

Angie ensured Ouma was well fed, gives them a bed in her cottage, and returns to her own. The meal was a lot nicer than Ouma had ever had before, if they were being honest. Though that would mean they'd have to pay a higher price to Angie when the bill came due, whatever her price turned out to be. Humans were never inherently good, they always want something in return. And this girl is no different.

Perhaps that's why Ouma had run away from the cottage before Angie had awakened the next morning.

After running and running a while longer, Ouma swears they feels the ground shake. That must have been what caused them to trip on almost nothing, after all. They soon became curious as to what had caused such a loud rumble to shake the ground like that, and soon they began following the tremors. The ground rumbles and shakes occasionally, and they know they're getting closer when the shaking and thudding grows more apparent.

And then they cease. Ouma finds themself in some sort of meadow in the woods as they try to feel for the shaking ground. But another curious sound leaks into his ears. Snoring. Loud, yet peaceful snoring blankets the meadow as Ouma gets closer to the source. When they can finally see it, they almost release a very audible gasp. It was laying there in a heap on the ground, on its side, chest rising and falling. You could almost see its frailty if it wasn't such a massive thing, a dark, black clothed mountain snoring, sleeping.

A giant. There's nothing else it could be.

Fear and fascination well up within Ouma, each fighting to be the dominant feeling at such an unusual sight. It was alive, breathing, real! Ouma could feel the warm, drafted breaths wash over them as the giant slept. Fascination soon wins over their fear, as they approach the oversized thing with careful footsteps. They wouldn't want to wake it... yet.

They place a hand on its large nose, its pale skin turning out to be soft to the touch. The eyes of the giant are golden grey, long lashed and alluring to Ouma in some way. They could almost find themself lost in their piercing gaze.

Oh, wait.... its eyes are open. The smaller backs away a bit, knowing they must have woken it by touching its nose, and attempts to flee so they didn't have to face some grumpy giant's wrath. The ground shakes suddenly. Ouma trips and falls on their face, and a large hand scoops them up into the air, high off the ground and over the giant's head. "Finally, it's been I while since I last ate." It opens its mouth and dangles the tiny, helpless human above it.

Oh. So this is how people vanish in these woods.

***GULRRP!***


	2. Leaving A Sour Taste Behind

"Runt Prince! Runt Prince!"

"Stop! Please, I'm not a runt!" Saihara wails in vain as the other kids tease him. The others circle the smaller giant, grinning and jeering at him. He's trapped by them, they all chuckle and cackle at his useless attempts to defend himself. Saihara was always smaller and weaker compared to other giants. He could barely handle the meals when they wriggled in his belly, he was slender compared to the other, more rounded giants, and didn't have any strength to help his situation, physical or mental.

"This bookworm idiot is going to be king one day?"

"Haha! He'd make a better ruler over the yummy, squirmy humans!"

"Hee hee! Even they would call him weak if they could talk!"

"Not like Runt Prince Saihara is much better at it!"

Saihara feels his eyes well up with tears, as they laugh and laugh at him, hot tears soon burning down his face. It had been like this his whole life, anyway. He'd always been weak and helpless, the runt. He always will be, if he's honest with himself. The kids have laughed and insulted and teased him throughout his whole life, and the adults were even telling him to toughen up if he wanted to be a good king like his uncle currently is.

Saihara was rightful heir to the throne. His parents were rulers first, and he their only son. But Saihara would rather spend his time in the castle library surrounded in books and novels than train to be a real king. He's tried before, but it never truly felt right. Every day after every event, every meal, Saihara would be dragged back to the many realms of the library left unexplored. But the terrible teasing gets worse as he grows and he soon finds himself packing up his belongings, a few books and some rations of human for what he's about to do next.

He's going to leave the kingdom, run away and never turn back.

They don't need a runt prince like him anyway, he's too weak to be a king. He's useless to them, and he'd just be teased his whole life if he were to stay. Saihara had been considering this plan for a long time, but he's always been too cowardly to go through with it. Running was always the cowardly way out. Saihara supposes it's a fitting plan, as he assures himself that things will be better. He's nothing more than the bitter taste of a chewed human left in someone's mouth. (blood always tasted bitter, that's why Saihara always swallows humans whole)

In the dead of night, while everyone slept, Saihara had left the castle. He wore a dark cloak on his back and carried the bag of things with him that he had held dear, his favorite story books and food. He opens the gate himself, and he runs, leaving a world of royalty, giants and the rest of his old life behind.

Within the days that followed, Saihara faced harsh storms and hot suns. His food supply slowly dwindled, his books had blown apart in the wind and he was either very cold or overheating. The giant boy kept on the move though, as he didn't want any guards to come search for him and bring him back. This was better than going back, no matter how much his hands trembled or his legs ached. There's no going home now. There is no home. There was never home.

Finally, he came to a meadow in a small forest. Spring had come, and Saihara had eaten his last human. The squirming ones never sat well with him. He sits down to rest his legs, warming up in the early spring sun, glad winter was over. The issue of food was the next thing on his mind, however, as he realized there was nothing he could eat around here. He hadn't seen any place to get more humans since he started his escape anyway. Though it seems fortune is in his favor a while later.

A young human had found the meadow Saihara was resting. Eager and hungry, Saihara quickly gulps the meal down. Perhaps if food was going to come to him, he could stand to stay a while longer. With that in mind, the giant lies down on the grassy meadow, eager to finally begin his new life, away from all of this. He's a coward, but he's a free coward.

The years go by, and the humans keep coming to him. Sure, the majority are the squirmy kind, but he can settle as long as he gets to eat. There were days he went without eating. Weeks could pass without a human to eat, but in the end, he lived in the meadow, at peace and free from most of his hardships. Though it became increasingly obvious how lonely Saihara had become over time. He didn't have any books or anyone to talk to, so he'd spend his free time napping or staring at the stars. Winters were still cold and summers overheat him, but at least he can live. Alone in some forest, but live nonetheless.

During one of his naps, the giant feels something brush against his nose. Oh, his next meal is here.

"Finally, it's been a while since I had something to eat," he mutters as he catches the human. It's been two weeks since the last one came by. Saihara holds it over his head and opens his mouth before swallowing it whole. He feels the thing squirm its way down his gullet and into his belly. The giant sits up and leans against one of the trees. It's certainly a squirmy human, but it should digest in time and the giant should be able to wait until his next meal.

Though time passes and the thing is still squirming. Saihara begins to feel a bit queezy due to all the struggling, his middle begining to growl with discomfort. This human's squirms had gone on a lot longer than most other humans larger than it, and Saihara might puke if things continue like this.

"Let me out! Let me out!" Saihara hears a tiny voice cry. Where did it come from? It didn't sound like any giant, the voice was too small. He looks around as the voice continues to scream to be let out.

Ouma continues to demand their freedom from within the giant. They kick and pound their fists against the slippery walls, splashing through the acids and doing his best to avoid the dissolving skeletons around him. The giant's stomach reeks of decaying flesh, it's overly hot and humid and it's loud, unsettling growling is growing unbearable for the tiny human. They want out, and they want out now.

Saihara, on the other hand, has finally found out where all the demands for freedom had been originating from. His own stomach. Was the human the thing shouting at him? He's never heard of a human who could speak the words of giants before. That very thought had started to make Saihara more nauseous, the idea a sentient creature was inside him. That, combined with the assault the tiny thing was giving his insides soon caused Saihara to vomit up his last meal.

Out Ouma comes, meeting sunlight and cold morning air. Saihara gags a few times after puking his guts out. Ouma kicks one of the half dissolved bones away from themself with disgust before gagging themself at the slime clinging to their body. Saihara had recovered from sicking up the human, and turned to look at it, curiosity building. It was a human that could speak, after all. In turn, Ouma looks back up at him, less than pleased.

"You're gross. And now I have all your yucky stomach stuff all over me," they huff, clearly annoyed. That confirms it then. A human that could think or speak felt so unreal to Saihara. He doesn't know what to say. "What's with the look? Do I look that appetizing to your giant rear end?" Ouma spits. As hungry as Saihara is now that he's recovered, he doesn't plan on eating that particular, somehow talking somehow thinking somehow feeling human again.

"You can talk?" The bewildered giant asks.

Ouma gives him their most deadpan look. "Did you fly in from stupid town?! Of course I can talk, you big oaf!" the human responds, sighing.

"Humans can fly?" And then the human slaps their hand against their face and groans.

"Look big guy. I'm not special. All humans can talk." Ouma huffs loudly. Saihara feels his world getting flipped upside down. All humans could talk? How is that possible? Since when? Why hasn't a human spoken before now?! The giant can feel the numerous questions bounce against the inside of his skull and it was making him dizzy. Saihara moves his large palm to grasp at his head. He's so confused about all this.

"Heeeey! Don't be falling asleep on me!" Ouma suddenly whines at him. Saihara looks at the human in a confused haze. He thought that the human was still irritated about him eating it, now it's whining for his attention. This human is just making his head spin. Ouma gets out of the slime and vomit, grabbing the end of Saihara's cloak to wipe himself off, before beginning to rapidly poke the giant in the thigh.

"Don't give me that look! I just wanna play now!" Ouma demands childishly.

"E-eh?" Saihara lets out a confused noise in response to the smaller creature.

"Now that I'm not in your stinky and hot belly and you're actually paying attention to me..... I'm bored! I wanna play with big scary giant-chan," they demand.

"P-play? And uh, please.... call me Saihara," the giant mutters timidly. The human was certainly easily excitable, considering the one-eighty flip its personality had done.

"Yep! Play! You're going to play with me here in this meadow forever and eat up all the mean bullies that come to find me!" Ouma commands. Eat up the mean bullies? Was this human.... running away like he had? He supposes it couldn't hurt to help the little creature after what he'd done to it.

"Hello! Saihara-chan! Are you gonna play with me or not?"

"Ah, uhm... okay."

"Yaaaaay! Alright, as a reward, I'll let you be my bodyguard! You can call me Ouma from now on. Kokichi Ouma!"

Why did that name sound so familiar to Saihara?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is currently unedited at the release, and will be at a later date


	3. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma meets a giant human eating monster who's also a very oblivious sweetheart.
> 
> Saihara comes to some very scary realizations

Ouma had declared they'd play with the big lout who'd just swallowed them whole.

Why, you ask? Because it's interesting of course! It's not every day someone meets a giant! Ouma finishes wiping themself off after getting unceremoniously vomited out of the thing's stomach and into the meadow and begins poking its thigh, declaring the giant should play with them. Introductions are made, and the larger still seems very confused. The smaller climbs onto the giant's leg and sits down. Saihara's golden grey eyes look at Ouma, trying to reason out what is going on with his life. Saihara had been forced to make some very harsh realizations in the span of just a few moments, and it's very hard to process all at once for the prince.

Still, the insistent little human poking at his leg continued to bug him, throwing off his train of thought once more. So strange that an object he thought of as food was now showing signs of an intelligence level with his own kind. It had said other humans were intelligent as well... Were those intelligent humans just in this area or had they always been that way? So many questions were giving the prince a headache. 

"Hey, you're the big scary giant that's probably behind all the disappearances, right?" the little thing quips, tilting its head.

"Disappearances?" The prince mutters back in turn.

"Yeah, you know, all the other people you killed," Ouma says darkly.

"Killed...?" the giant repeats in a whisper.

"Yeah, what else would happen when you digest someone alive, dumb dumb?" the human whines angrily.

The most grim realization of all had just slapped Saihara in the face that very moment. He'd eaten every human that came through here. Every last one. He'd **killed** every last one. Every single human, squirming as he'd killed them remorselessly, all that desperate squirming was them trying to live. "Oh my stars..." Saihara mutters, eyes widening with terror. "What have I done....?!" 

"You ate a bunch of people, that's what you did," Ouma says curtly, leaving Saihara to let the terror sink in further. "Aww, what did I tell you about falling asleep on me?!" Ouma huffs, walking further up the giant's leg, stopping at the prince's waist. They sit again, leaning their head on the giant. "I don't want you napping when I said that I wanted to play!" the human whines at the giant, despite the fact said giant is currently having an existential crisis.

The little human begins prodding at Saihara again to get him to snap out of it. They'd actively deny putting the giant in said funk if asked. "Come on Saihara-chan, I wanna play!" they whine insistently. Saihara looks to the fussy human before slowly patting it on the head for no apparent reason. Maybe it's a silent apology, he doesn't even know anymore.

In turn, Ouma grabs hold of the giant's finger and latches on to it. Confused, the giant brings his hand up to his face, drafted breaths washing over the human as they crawl on the back of Saihara's hand with a grin. They're certainly the oddest human Saihara's ever met. Ouma just feels proud that he's already snapped Saihara out of his funk. They quickly scurry up the giant's sleeve and pop out right beside their neck, crawling onto their shoulder. "There, I made it.... woah! The view is great up here!" the little human cheers.

Saihara finds the entire ordeal quite cute. It tickled when his new little acquaintance had crawled up his sleeve, and watching it look around was an adorable sight. The prince found himself relaxing at the smaller creature's antics, taking a moment to sit back and let it enjoy itself. It had already broken many of his ideals in the moments that had followed its first few words to him, so the prince appreciated the mental break. Saihara felt the human shift on his shoulder as he began to drift off. He'd question the smaller further after a quick nap...

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Saihara-chaaaaan~! Wake uuuuuup~!"

Saihara is soon awakened by a tickle on his nose and the sound of Ouma's little voice. "Wow, you must have a sensitive nose, I didn't think it would be that easy to wake you up twice in a row!" Ouma chuckles as they cling to Saihara's nose. The giant's eyes focus on their tiny form as they hold tight to his face. Saihara moves his hand to catch the human in case they began to slip, which they did eventually end up doing. Ouma falls onto Saihara's open palm, readjusting himself as he stares back up at the towering giant. A creature impossibly big meets a creature impossibly small, and the two are left to interact with one another. Questions come first....

"So, Saihara-chan, where do you come from?" Ouma begins sweetly, leaning their back against the larger's fingers and relaxing themself.

"I come from a place a very far ways away from here... I don't think I'd be able to navigate my way back even if I _wanted_ to..." the giant answers solemnly. 

"You don't want to go back from where you came from?" Ouma asks, tilting their head. Saihara responds with a small nod. "Good, because I don't wanna go back either! All the humans where I come from are mean and cruel and you should totally go eat them all up for being meanie faces!" the smaller demands angrily. Saihara looks mortified at the human's words, before he shouts "Don't worry! I was lying. But I wasn't lying about the humans being meanie faces!" they huff.

"The giants where I came from weren't so nice either." Saihara admits sadly. The prince didn't want to think about them and their harsh words, but he at least owed his new friend. The two began to chatter into the night, and as the stars began to show, both were laughing at jokes from both sides of the two worlds that had clashed that day. Both human and giant had found someone who they could relate to, while normally predator and prey, had grown into friends in the course of one night. And both Ouma and Saihara couldn't be happier. After all, giants aren't humans and humans aren't giants. 

Maybe that's what they needed all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've had writers block since the holidays. But this is nowhere near the end of this story, this is just the beginning of the tale of human and giant, stay tuned....

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! I'm putting my all into this one!


End file.
